


Tronney/Tronner Smut

by Smt_author_etc



Category: Tronner and another person added so Tronney, smut - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Graphic, Multi, Sexual, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smt_author_etc/pseuds/Smt_author_etc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor, Troye, and Lizzey are having a sleep over together and things start to get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tronney/Tronner Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This work was for a friend who loved Tronner and now we are here](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+work+was+for+a+friend+who+loved+Tronner+and+now+we+are+here).



WARNING THIS CONTENT HAS EXPLICIT SEXUAL GRAPHICS. IF YOU DISLIKE IMMATURE SMUT PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE. ALSO THIS GETS STRAIGHT TO THE POINT AND THANK YOU.

 

In a cafe, Troye and Connor were waiting for Lizzey-Kay, a good friend, like a really really good friend. "Hey Lizzey! You're finally here! I'm so excited for the sleep over tonight," Troye said. Lizzey laughed and said, " Yesss! I'm so excited too! Connor , what goods are you going to bring over tonight? Haha I'm bringing over some chips, and cookies." "Well, Connir already told me he's going to bring whipped cream for the morning pancakes and you already know I have soda," Troye says. Grinning Lizzey, Connor, and Troye order coffee and headed out towards Troyes house since it was already seven.

FAST FORWARDING

Lizzey just got done showering and realized she left her new change of clothing in Troyes room and panicked. Peeking out the doorway Lizzey tip toed towards Troyes room in embarrassment......"What're you doing Lizzey? Why are you only in a towel? Where are your clothing did you leave them in Troyes room?" Connor says arching his eyebrow. "Um, hehe yeah..... I'm just going to go get them then," Lizzey blushes at being in front of Connor only in a towel that barely covered her thighs. Connor chuckled and turned around and began walking down the hall slowly.  
Lizzey covered her tomato face and fast walked towards Troyes room to get her clothing.

FAST FORWARDING

After getting her clothing from Troyes room she put on her loose shorts, a cami, and her shark slippers Lizzey walked to Connors room only to find them making out. "Oh my gawd, I'm so sorry I'll leave you for now!" Lizzey exclaimed with a red face.  
"It's ok Liz, come closer," Troye says. Completely red Lizzey walked slowly towards them. Connor chuckled and pulled her in between them and hugged her from behind. " It's okay,Lizzey, you can join us, Connor whispered in her ear huskily. Blushing Lizzey could feel Connors rock hard penis between her buttocks through his sweats. Troye grabbed her chin and kissed her. Connor started to kiss Lizzey's neck and reached up front and groped Lizzey's breasts and teasing her nipples. Lizzey moaned into Troye's mouth and shuddered in pleasure. Troye reached down and started pulling off Lizzey's shorts. Blushing Lizzey let them continue, " Liz, you're skin is so soft, I want to lick you all over," Connor says. Lizzey moaned again this time because Troye had taken off her undies and began licking her pussy. Connor had taken off Lizzey's shirt and began sucking and licking her nipples. "Lizzey you taste so good," Troye says his hot breath hitting Lizzey's vagina. Lizzey squirmed and moaned at them both in great pleasure. "It feels so good~" Lizzey pants. Connor lightly bit her right nipple while massaging her left breast. Lizzey squealed quietly. Sticking his fingers in Lizzey's pussy, Troye looked at Lizzey's face to see her reaction with half lidded eyes. Lizzey squeezed his fingers and shut her eyes tightly, "Ooohh!" Connor sets her down back facing the bed and joins in on Troye to lick her pussy while Troye fingers her. Lizzey was shaking in pleasure and moaned, "ooh! I'm going to cum soon!" Troye and Connor began to work faster to make her cum. Taking off their clothing they kissed each other then neared Lizzey. With lusty eyes Troye set a red, shaking Lizzey on his lap and embraced her waist. " Do you feel my cock? That's what you did now you have to fix it," Troyes says. Connor was near Lizzey's head and said," Lizzey suck my hard cock make me cum." With red cheeks Lizzey began sucking on Connors dick and used her tongue in the process too. Connor moaned and thrust into her mouth making Lizzey deep throat his big cock. Troye began teasing Lizzey's wet pussy with the tip and eased into her wet cavern. "Mmmmhhhhhhooooo!" Lizzey moaned at feeling Troyes big cock easing into her pussy, she could feel every vein bulging from his cock against her walls which only added to her pleasure and clenched his dick with her pussy when he was to the hilt. "Oohhhh!" They all moaned at the shocking pleasure they were feeling. Troye began to thrust into Lizzey slowly savoring the feel of her warm, soft, and wet walls clenching his hard cock while Connor was still trusting into Lizzey's want and wet mouth moaning every time the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. Speeding up Troye held Lizzey's waist to keep her in place and moaned loudly. Lizzey was a squealing mess in pleasure at the two's antics. Connor took his cock out of Lizzey's mouth and went to kneel behind her. Spreading Lizzey's ass cheeks apart Connor started to lick and tease Lizzey's anal hole. Lizzey squirmed and clenched her pussy making Troye moan even louder and thrust harder. Connor eased his for finger into Lizzey's ass hole and began thrusting slowing adding a second and a third. Moaning Lizzey clenched her ass and pussy, Connor was even harder now and put his lubricated cock into her her ass. "Ooohhhhh! You're both so deep in me! It feels so good," Lizzey panted. As Troye began slowing down Connor sped up his thrusts and moaned at the feeling of Troyes cock through the thin membrane and the feeling of Lizzey's rectum tightly squeezing the his shaft. Lizzey moaned and her pussy was dripping with pre cum, her clit was being rubbed by Conner while Troye was sucking on her nipples making her cum sooner than them. "Oooohhh! Yes it feels so good, I feel so hot I'm gonna cum soon!!" Lizzey screams out. Lizzey could feel a warmth spreading through her abdomen towards her pussy and asshole and clenched it around Troyes and Connors thrusting cocks. Moaning Troye and Connor sped up their pace eager to cum. " oh yes! Yes! Im gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!! Ahhhh" screaming Lizzey clenched her asshole and pussy around their moving cocks and stuck out her tongue in pleasure all the while drooling because of the shocking pleasure. "Ah~ You're pussy feels so good I'm gonna cum soon! I'm gonna fucking cum soon!! Ah~ Lizzey! Connor!" Troye thrusted even faster and shot his semen into Lizzey after few last thrusts. Connor was also close to cumming and could feel Lizzey's walls trembling and thrusted into her as fast as he could before he came. Connor thrusted into Lizzey's asshole as deep as he could go and shot his load into her, making Lizzey cum twice. "That. Was. Amazing," Lizzey played her body still shaking and spasming from her last orgasm. Troye chuckled and said, " You got that right, you're both amazing." Connor laughed and embraced Troye and Lizzey then said," You are both amazing and I love you."


End file.
